1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electrical connector systems, and more particularly to a grounding apparatus for providing an improved ground connection to a conductive panel for a connector mounted in a housing that is latched to the panel.
2. Background of the Invention
In the prior art there are connector applications using D-shell connectors where it is required to ground the connector to a plate or chassis to which the connector is fastened. To accomplish both the grounding and fastening, screw fastening means are typically utilized in a manner well known in the art. One such prior art screw fastening arrangement is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,937, issued Mar. 26, 1985. Grounding problems sometimes exist with a D shell connector held within a connector cover that is latched by non-conductive, plastic flexible plastic arms to a plate, rather than by conductive means such as screws. Thus, the connector is not consistently firmly held against the plate to maintain the ground connection to the plate. This arises due to dimensional tolerances of the connector cover and latching arms. The resulting questionable ground connection may cause undesirable electrostatic discharge (ESD), electromagnetic interference (EMI) emanating from the connectors, or undesirable radio-frequency interference (RFI) generated within the equipment may "leak" at the point of grounding. Therefore, it is necessary to enhance positive grounding of a connector to a plate or chassis to which the connector and its connector cover are latched. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for apparatus to function with D shell connectors that are held in non-conductive covers, to enhance the electrical ground connection of the connector to a plate or chassis.